Users interacting with various application programs sometimes create hyperlinks for linking text or other information in files with external information or resources such as web sites, web pages, other files, and/or other information. The ability to insert hyperlinks into documents can enhance the reader's experience in interacting with and/or reviewing the documents by enabling the reader to easily and quickly access external information referenced by the hyperlinks.
Users wishing to insert hyperlinks in a particular application program can be presented with a user interface for creating the hyperlinks in that application program. A user can type the address or other identifier for a resource the user wishes to link to via the hyperlink. Alternatively, the user may use other application programs such as a web browser to determine the text for the hyperlink, copy that text, and then paste the text into the user interface for creating the hyperlink.
Although hyperlinks sometimes are inserted into word processing documents, mail items, or other text-based files, the linked information may be associated with other application programs such as a web browser. Thus, users may switch between various application programs to identify text for a hyperlink and/or to copy that text into a user interface for creating the hyperlinks. Switching between multiple programs to find information for inclusion in a hyperlink can be time consuming and/or confusing.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.